


A Sunday On La Grande Jatte

by chirpmp3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Dialogue, No Smut, Short One Shot, Watching Movies, dream overthinks everything, ferris bueller - Freeform, i haven’t written in so long lmao, i took inspiration from a karlnap fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chirpmp3/pseuds/chirpmp3
Summary: When the movie started, Dream asked if he should turn off the lights. George said yes, and when he sat back down, they were a little closer together.(In which Dream shows George Ferris Bueller’s Day Off for the first time)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A Sunday On La Grande Jatte

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was very loosely inspired by some scenes in “the omnipresence of you” by simpnaps, so if you like this, you should check that out! i haven’t written in a very long time, so this is just a fun, short little freeform thing. also, if dream & george ever say they are uncomfortable with fics i will take this down!

George has never seen Ferris Bueller’s Day Off.

This was a fact most upsetting to Dream, given that it was his favorite movie of all-time. He found this out by bringing it up, only to be met with George’s most puzzled expression.

“Oh, come on now. Don’t tell me…”

George shook his head, and the plans were made. After class. Dream’s dorm. Chips and drinks.

When George finally knocked on his door, Dream let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He couldn’t place his finger on why exactly he was so nervous for this. It’s not like spending time together was completely new to them. Over the last six months of knowing each other they had ended up at a few of the same parties, studied in the library a few times, and played a lot of Minecraft together, but they had never been in each other’s dorms. Dream opened up his door to a beautiful smile holding two coffees.

George stepped inside and Dream matched his smile. He looked at George standing inside his dorm for the first time and something shifted inside his chest. He ignored it completely. They talked for a while and then sat down on the couch.

When the movie started, Dream asked if he should turn off the lights. George said yes, and when he sat back down, they were a little closer together.

A while later, George took one of the blankets and completely wrapped himself up in it, legs tucked underneath him sitting crisscross while he held it up to his chin. Dream noticed this and felt so strongly for his cozy, wide-eyed friend in that moment that it shocked him a little. He didn’t know what it was, other than just something else to brush off, and he used the movie to distract from it. On the screen, a boy talks on the phone about how Ferris can get him out of summer school.

It was content for a long time, like this. Then Dream went from watching, to watching George watch the movie. Sometimes George would laugh, and it was the most wonderful thing Dream had ever seen. He would throw his head back and hit his knee and keep smiling long after the initial joke. Dream found himself more and more curious as to what that feeling in his chest from earlier actually was, as he noticed himself wanting to be closer to George.

Eventually, he scoots a little closer. George hands him some chips.

Dream is overjoyed at how much George seems to be enjoying the movie. He felt a bit strange about sharing it with someone, despite its fame. He always was a bit protective over the things he cares about, and to open up is intimidating. But of course, how could George not like it? How could he be intimidating? Dream thought of how soft he looked in his hoodie and blanket, how his eyes shimmer up at the screen, how his voice is soft and slow, and he knows it doesn’t make sense. Yet here he was, so taken by him that he wasn’t even watching the movie anymore. Despite this all, though, there was still a fire about George. There were still raised eyebrows and gentle smirks. There was still a tone in his voice earlier when he talked about how lucky Dream was to live alone. It was utterly intriguing, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

Twice, George caught Dream staring. Once, they held eye contact for a little while. It made George feel almost giddy, and it made Dream nervous.

Ferris, Cameron, and Sloane are in an art museum. They do not speak, but it’s obvious that they are feeling some kind of indescribable emotion. Cameron stares at A Sunday on La Grande Jatte, and Dream stares at George. They are on a couch, and do not speak, but they feel that same emotion that’s bigger than themselves.

At the end of the movie, George says he had a really great time, and Dream asks him if he wants to stay a while longer. He does.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading!! if you’d like, leave a comment letting me know what you think- it would make my day :]


End file.
